


I'm Pretty

by RosieJade



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his boyfriend, Sam, feel's insecure, Finn tells him how beautiful he really is. FLUFFY Rated T for Man kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Pretty

**I'm Pretty**

**By Rosie Jade**

" _You think I'm pretty without any makeup on,"_  


Finn lazily traced his boyfriend cheek; he was mesmerized by the beauty that loved him so, and the softness of his skin.

  
“Stop that!” Sam whispered, awakened by the feather light touches.

  
He shook his head and continued his path down his lovers face.

  
“Stop it!” was spoken harsher than the time before.

  
“No,” Finn said back defiantly, “your so beautiful Sam, you need to relize that.”

  
Sam shook his head and rolled away from Finn.

  
“No I’m not Finn, you don’t have to lie to me, not even to make me feel better. Just knowing you could even fathom loving me is enough” he said harshly, yet tenderly, back.

  
Finn grabbed Sam by his shoulders and flipped him so he was on top of him, looking him straight in the eyes.

  
“Samuel Robert Evans,” he said, speaking in a serious tone, “you are the uttermost beautiful person I have ever known. You’re more beautiful than all the girls in school, all the people in the world even. But you’re not just beautiful, your smart and funny, a wonderful and the best boyfriend and best friend any could ever hope for. And I love you with all my beating heart.”

  
When he finished his little speech, Sam surged up and kissed him roughly on the mouth, rolling them over so he was straddling Finn.

  
“I love you to,” he said softly against Finn’s lips when they broke for air, “I love you to.”  


 

_**FIN** _

**AN: This is my second Fav Sam paring, my first being him and Kurt, so I hope you all like it to. Please Fav and Review. I would also like to say that I don't own Glee or Katy Perry's Song 'Teenage Dream'.**


End file.
